chaoschild2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos;Child Visual Novel
Chaos;Child (カオスチャイルド) is a visual novel video game developed by 5pb. (Mages). The game is a thematic sequel to Chaos;Head Noah(2009) as the fourth main entry in the Science Adventure series (妄想科学ADV). It was first released in Japan in 2014 December 18 for the Xbox One. However for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, the game wasn't released until in June 25 2015 and December 29 2015 for Microsoft Windows. It also got released in iOS in January 31 2017 and in Android in May 28 2017. The game was localized into English by PQube on October 2017 and published onto Steam in January 2019 by Spike Chunsoft. Chaos;Child was well received by critics, but the Xbox One and PlayStation 3 releases failed to chart on the Japanese sales charts. Background Chaos;Child is the third visual novel part of the Science Adventure series to be officially localized in English just after Steins;Gate 0 and Steins;Gate. It is optimal to read Chaos;Head Noah before Chaos;Child but since that game is yet to be localized for years now, it is not mandatory if you already read the original Chaos;Head, watch the anime or completely don't even know Chaos;Head at all. However it is still highly recommended for everyone to read Chao;Head and also know Steins;Gate first before reading Chaos;Child for now. Gameplay [[Chaos;Child Gameplay|''Chaos;Child's gameplay]] is a visual novel that requires the player to go through the common route and then all the character routes before reaching the true ending. Going into different character routes depends on the delusion trigger and unlocking the true ending depends on the mapping trigger along with all of the character routes be cleared. Delusion trigger works similarly to ''Chaos;Head where the player enter into the different kinds delusions of the main protagonist. And the new mapping trigger require players to match information about the murder case together on a corkboard like those seen in detective films. Plot In the year 2009 during the events of Chaos;Head, a series of gruesome murders in Shibuya dubbed the "New Generation Madness" that involved 7 cases, was followed by a sudden earthquake that reduced the district into nothingness in a single night. Many survivors still remains, and it later would become known as the "Shibuya Earthquake". Multiple victims especially young children suffered symptoms similar to those with PTSD and not long after it was given the name: Chaos Child Syndrome. A restoration plan was carried out and the city was rebuild into a modern city. However, many questions and rumors still remain about what really happened during the earthquake that the earthquake could have been artificial because of its unnatural size. Chaos;Child takes place 6 years later where President of the Hekihou Newspaper Club, Takuru Miyashiro along with several other members investigate new mysterious deaths occurring in now known as "Shibuya, a city reborn". Takuru would later discover that the recent mysterious deaths links back to the New Gen murders that happened six years ago. Other strange incidents and weird stickers with a face of a sumo wrestler started appearing around Shibuya as well. Takuru, a self-proclaimed “right-sider” decides to now solve Shibuya’s biggest mystery behind the murders. Development The game was developed by 5pb.,[2] based on an original plan by Chiyomaru Shikura, the head of the company.[5] It was produced by Tatsuya Matsubara and directed by Kanji Wakabayashi, and was written by Eiji Umehara, Masashi Takimoto and Tōru Yasumoto under supervision by Naotaka Hayashi. Several artists worked on the game: Mutsumi Sasaki designed the main characters, Yukihiro Matsuo designed minor characters and uniforms, and Choco designed the characters' Di-Swords. The game made use of "psycho-suspense" elements similar to those in Chaos;Head, but with an increased amount of horror elements. For the game's look, the developers were aiming for an "unmoving aesthetic" as opposed to the "moving adventure" style of the previous Science Adventure game, Robotics;Notes.[2] To create subtle differences in the game's atmosphere, four different graphics shaders were implemented.[6] For the Xbox One version of the game, the developers made use of the console's controller to play the in-game phone calls; this and some other features had to be changed when the game was ported to other platforms.[7] The music was composed by Takeshi Abo, who used the same technique as for his previous works in the Science Adventure series: he started by reading the game's story, to understand the setting and characters as fully as possible, and wrote down his first impressions of the events in the plot, as well as of the plot's emotional flow. He considered these first impressions to be very important, and used them to create a musical worldview. According to Abo, this method takes longer than just designating songs to various areas in the game, but allows him to create higher quality music with a better relationship to the game's worldview. The "image" used for the composition was different than for previous games in the series: while he described Chaos;Head as rainy, Steins;Gate as cloudy, and Robotics;Notes as clear weather, he called Chaos;Child "stormy", and contrasted its "black-and-white" image with Robotics;Notes's "colorful and emotional hues". Because he found the game's story compelling, he enjoyed composing the music and wanted to create even more for it by the end of the project.[8] . Localization Chaos;Child was localized by Adam Lensenmayer, who previously worked on the localizations of Steins;Gate 0 and of the anime adaptation of Steins;Gate. He was the only translator working on the localization; this was done as he and the developers wanted to ensure consistency in the way each character speaks and in the feeling of the game, as having multiple translators work on a single project can lead to differing interpretations of the story and of characters' personalities. He had not played the game prior to the start of localization, so after finishing his first translation pass of the script, he went through it in full a second time to correct things he had originally misunderstood due to not knowing how the story plays out.[9] Release *''Xbox One:'' *: - Japan, Release Date: December 18, 2014 *: - Japan, Original Planned Release Date: November 27, 2014 *''Playstation 3:'' *: - Japan, Release Date: June 25, 2015 *''PS4, PS Vita:'' *: - Japan, Release Date: June 25, 2015 *: - Europe, Release Date, PQube : October 13, 2017 *: - North America, Release Date, PQube: October 17, 2017 *''Windows:'' *: - Japan: April 28, 2016 *: - Worldwide, Spike Chunsoft: January 22, 2019 *''iOS:'' *: - Japan: January 31, 2017 *''Android:'' *: - Japan: May 28, 2017 Theme Songs *''Xbox Opening "Hijitsuzai Seishounen" (Nonexistant Youth)'' *: Lyrics/Composition:Chiyomaru Shikura *: Arrangement: Ryohei Arahara *: Sung by: Itou Kanako *''PlayStation Opening "Singularity"'' *: Lyrics/Composition : Chiyomaru Shikura *: Arrangement: Shinichi Yuuki *: Sung by: Itou Kanako *''Normal Ending "Vanitas of the Lunar Eclipse"'' *: Lyrics: Kanade *: Composition/Arrangement: Tatsushi Hayashi *: Sung by: Phantasm *''True Ending "silent wind bell"'' *: Lyrics:Ito Kanako *: Composition: Yoh Ohyama *: Arrangement: Yoh Ohyama, Toshimichi Isoe *: Sung by: Itou Kanako *''Main Theme "WORLD" (True End, Final Chapter Locked)'' *: Composition: Takeshi Abo *''SILENT WORLD (True End, Final Chapter Unlocked)'' *: Composition: Takeshi Abo References https://vndb.org/v14018 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaos%3BChild Category:Media